Some people, especially the elderly, have a difficult time getting up from a chair, sofa or other seat, and these people may ask others for help in getting out of the chair, sofa or other seat. At times, there is no one to ask for help, and these people will struggle to get out of the chair, sofa or other seat. However, it would be advantageous not to be forced to rely on others for the otherwise simple task of getting out of a chair, sofa or other seat.